1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a speaker and a related electronic device, and more particularly, to a speaker with vibration absorbing function and a related electronic device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Generally, a portable consumer electronic device, such as the notebook computer or the tablet computer, includes a plurality of speaker inside the casing for preferable multimedia entertainment. The speakers are disposed on two sides of the casing, and shapes of the speaker are designed according to the casing of the electronic device, so the speakers of the consumer electronic device are light and handy. Vibration is generated from the sound box of the speaker when the speaker is broadcast, and an optical disk drive or a hard disk drive of the electronic device may be affected or damaged by the vibration. For preventing the vibration from transmitting toward the optical disk drive or the hard disk drive, a conventional method is setting a vibration-absorbing component, such as a resilient rubber, on a structural component disposed between the speaker and the casing. For example, the conventional method utilizes a screw bolt to pass through the speaker and to fix on the casing, and sheathes the resilient rubber on the screw bolt for absorbing the vibration generated from the sound box. However, the conventional vibration-absorbing method includes the plurality of resilient rubbers, and amounts of the resilient rubber corresponds to the amounts of the screw bolt, so that the conventional method has drawbacks of high manufacturing cost and large assembly hours of the electronic device.